Her Demon, His Angel
by twerri02
Summary: It all becomes too much for Damon. Facing the fact that he girl he loved for over one hundred years had turned him away. This was then followed by rejection while dealing with his brother's hatred. All of this is enough him to spiral further and sink deeper, awakening something darker. And Isabella was just at the wrong place on the wrong time…
1. Chapter 1

**"I was lost"**

**A/N: Love nice Damon but miss his bad side too. This story is slightly warped as it explores the darkness within him. **

I didn't understand.

Why hadn't she been there?

Stefan had given up on her but I promised myself that I never would. All the promises that we made to each other and the memories kept me motivated. They were enough to give me hope and because of that, I had done it.

I had brought the blood bag, I had made a deal with two witches and I had opened the tomb.

…however, what I hadn't anticipated was her not being in the tomb. I hadn't expected to find out that she never had been…

...I-I just didn't understand.

Like a love-struck fool, I had wasted 100 years scraping the earth, in search for someone who wasn't lost; someone who didn't want to be found.

I still didn't understand…

Every excuse I thought of was diverted with my conscience – that being Stefan's voice. He had spent the whole ride home trying to make me see the sense behind all of it but still…I didn't understand.

All that I felt now was an empty pit in my stomach – hollow and void of anything. This was why I was now pouring what was probably my seventh drink. Hopefully, the alcohol would fill the vacant space and maybe make me make sense of everything.

The plan had been going smoothly, until I heard her voice. "Damon…"

I didn't have to turn around to look at her. Instead, I poured yet another glass of scotch, this time ignoring the bucket of ice cubes.

She walked around so she could be in my line of sight and I lazily placed the glass aside. My gaze unwillingly dragged up to meet her inquisition. "Are you okay?" Elena asked and cautiously took a seat beside me.

"Can we not do the whole 'plenty of fish in the sea' talk?" I smirked lazily and filled up another glass, handing it to her but she shook her head in refusal. Rather than argue or tease her, I simply shrugged and drank that one too.

"I know that you're hurt…" she began and I rolled my eyes, not really in the mood for a pep talk.

"Hurt?" I scoffed at the use of the word. Hurt didn't even cover it. "I don't get hurt" I corrected her with a sharp look to silence her. This seemed to be the wrong tactic because Elena now tilted her head to the side and peered down at me like I was the puppy someone just kicked. "I don't need your pity" I icily commented and stood up, walking next to the fire as I grew tired of her sympathy.

"Damon…I'm worried about you" she called out to me.

I spun around, fake smile in place as I joyfully exclaimed. "Why? I'm great. I'm walking on sunshine. I am on top of the freakin' world" I replied and felt each word venomously leave a bitter taste in my mouth.

"It's okay to be upset" she countered and the woeful stare was back.

I gritted my teeth before plastering on another grin. "Do I look upset?" I bitterly asked and downed another drink before walking back to add more. My fingers trembled as I set down the glass and I curled them into a fist, trying to regain control through several deep breaths.

"No, you look like you're about to explode" Elena eyed me warily as if I really would lash out at her and to be honest, I felt close to doing so. "You just need to take a second and calm down" she advised and I jeered at her.

"And what? Count to ten? Meditate?" I offered, taunting her and somehow wished for her to fight me or to scold me.

Still, she was relentless and continued to try to get through to me. "You're drunk" she pointed out in a matter-of-factly tone rather than reprimanding me.

"Just...go home Elena" I sighed tiredly.

She must've gotten something from staring at me because from my peripheral vision, I caught her bowing her head and nodding slightly. After another pitiful sigh and me grinding my teeth, she pushed herself up from the seat and walked away.

Before leaving, I watched as my brother landed on the last step and met her. His arms circling her waist as they muttered words of affection. Like a sap, my brother then kissed her and whispered how he loved her and wanted her to have a goodnight.

I sneered and gulped down more of the burning scotch, this time from the bottle. The flames that burned my throat were worth it and I gasped my pleasure at the taste.

"Hey..." Stefan greeted me but in a lowered, droning tone. It was the type of sad greeting you offer someone when they've lost someone. The type of greeting that made me want to send a bullet through my head.

"Not you too" I groaned and slumped back in the sofa. When he moved towards me, I held up a finger and gave him a heading warning. "Don't waste your time. Your little girlfriend tried the same thing" I seethed, trying to erase the memory of him and Elena which was then distorted to me watching my brother dance with Katherine.

The same brother that had now brought a chair so he could sit opposite me. "Listen, I know how much you wanted this and I-"

"Can we not…" I interrupted with a shake of my head.

"You're hurting Damon" he mused.

There was that word again…

Hurt…Did I look like I was hurt?

"Talk to me," Stefan expression contorted with his concern for me. I didn't like it when Stefan tried to be the hero and I despised the fact that he was trying that shit with me. Did he look at me and think of me as another person that was so broken, that only a saint like him could help?

"Talk?" I chuckled but Stefan mistook my tone as he nodded encouragingly. "You wanna talk? Fine let's talk" I stood up abruptly, walked to the table and then turned around to 'talk' to my little brother.

"Talk to me Damon" he repeated.

Just to shut him up, I pointed to him with one of the free fingers that wasn't holding the crystal glass. "How is it fair?" I asked the first question plaguing me.

"I know. Katherine had n-"

I slammed the glass down onto the table. "Not Katherine" I growled, shaking my head defiantly and pointed accusingly at him again. "You!" I snarled, storming over to where he was now standing. "How is it fair that you get it?" I barked my demand, realising that I seriously needed an answer to the question.

"Get what?"

"Everything" I exclaimed in a loud roar. "You killed our father! You killed our mother and you took her away from me" I spat and knew the words stung because of how he winced. The sight was enough to have me smiling but my brain was preoccupied with finding an answer. "You took everything away from me, yet somehow, you come out as the Golden Boy" I mocked. "The one that everyone chooses…" I bowed my head and allowed the dissipating anger to be released in my deep breaths. "…that she chose…" I whispered, blinking away the tears that stung my eyes.

"Please, brother let me-"

When his hand fell onto my shoulder, I shook it away fiercely. "Brother?" I gasped out incredulously because the label felt like a joke.

"I don't know what else to tell you" he whispered numbly and I caught the tears that now began to build up in his eyes.

I couldn't find it in myself to feel guilty.

I didn't want to feel guilty.

Turning away from him, my voice was cold and emotionless. "I'm tired Stefan" I stated calmly, hoping that he wouldn't read into the double meaning within the words.

Still, he wouldn't give up as he shared his girlfriend's tenacity. "I'm here for you" he offered lamely.

I shook my head again, refusing to acknowledge the lie as I whirled back around to face him. "No, you're here for Elena" I argued and didn't comment on his own silent protest. "There is nothing left for me here…" I murmured, suddenly feeling drained and completely and utterly lost.

My brother mirrored what I felt and his face crumpled up in pain. All he could manage to think to say to me was another apology. "I'm sorry"

"Sorry doesn't bring anything back, now does it?" I hissed and swallowed down the rest of the insults that fought to break through my loose lips. As much as I was having fun with this, I decided then that it was time to end it. "Goodbye Stefan" I murmured and walked away, both happy and disturbed that he hadn't called me back.

It was only when the door slammed behind me that I heard his cracked sob.

I didn't want to feel guilty.

With that, I jumped into my car and revved the engine. Still, I made no move to back out of the driveway as my gaze involuntarily trailed up to the boarding house.

I waited for something to be sparked – longing …anger…sadness…

…but I felt nothing.

That was because this was no longer my home – perhaps it never had been.

On that final thought, I backed out and accelerated down the street, wanting to distance myself from Mystic Falls as much as I could. It was almost like I was chasing the sunset ahead; almost like I was fighting against the inevitable nightfall that would soon arrive.

Why?

Why was I fighting against it?

That was all there was – within me.

It wasn't my brother's fault, nor Elena's or even Katherine's…

It was me.

I was the bad and I was the darkness because I coveted what was good and somehow I ruined them.

Take Stefan for example, and after everything I had just left him with, I knew that I had probably lost him too.

There was no saving a person like me.

…but should I care?

No.

I was better at being alone anyway. In fact, I should get back to the person that I had been before coming to Mystic Falls.

A hunter…a monster.

One that was conceived from darkness and sheltered by the night.

I had been so deep in thought that it took a second to notice the shadowed figure up ahead. Acting on instinct, my foot slammed on the brakes and the tyres screeched as I curved to the side, nearly diving into the forest.

"What the hell?!" I yelled and stepped out of my Mustang, turning to the prosecutor and feeling ready to get my revenge.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much" a female voice trilled in the darkness and I frowned.

Her slender figure rushed over to me and the moonlight hit her perfectly, giving me a view of the reckless human. I was taken back slightly and my anger somewhat dissipated when I studied her pale face and her dark brown eyes that gleamed under the silver rays. They were almond shaped and framed by thick eyelashes. Her heart-shaped face was framed with dark locks that seemed almost pitch black in the darkness, but the light showed the mahogany colour.

Her hands were clasped together and placed against her chest. "Thank you so much" she exclaimed again and I noticed how the blood rushed to her cheeks, pooling to create a delicious rosy colour.

"What?" I grumbled, confused that I had missed what she was saying.

"My battery just died" she continued rambling but I was too focused on how the blush had trailed down to her neck. The veins pulsing and I picked up the most alluring and inevitably tempting scent. "I'm scared if I do anything, I'll just make it worse" she continued and I blinked up at her. "Do you think you could give me a jumpstart?" she asked and seemed hopeful. When I gave no reply, she shook her head and her shoulders slumped visibly. "Sorry, I understand that you ma-"

"What's your name?" I cut her off.

The blush was only strengthened and I felt my breath hitch as the bloodlust began to overpower my rage. Standing here with her was simply testing my limits but I knew that the darkness would win – it always did.

"Isabella but everyone calls me Bella" she replied, all too willingly.

I smiled, enjoying how nervous and skittish she was around me. "Isabella…" I deliberately rolled the name of my tongue just to see her blush again.

Isabella…it meant beautiful.

Well I couldn't deny that the girl was pretty. I certainly would not kick her out of bed.

"Do you think you could help me?" she asked, gesturing toward the monster of a worn out truck parked behind her.

However, I was no longer concerned with her truck or whatever troubles she was having. All I could think of was that for the first time today, I wasn't thinking of anything apart from my hunger. That was exactly what I needed – she was what I needed. She could help quench the pit that continued to hollow out in my stomach.

"Maybe we could help each other" I mused.

"What do you mean?" her voice broke as the words wavered and I smiled at the fact that she had a good sense of intuition to know that she was danger.

I maintained silence as my tongue darted out to my bottom lip and I inhaled. That helped me pick up the strawberries and freesias scent that tainted the atmosphere around us. When I took a step towards her, I felt the scent cloud around me, sending me on some kind of high. "You smell delicious" I commented.

Something seemed to click and she stumbled back a step. "You know what, I'll just call for a tow truck"

"Oh but you already asked for me" I argued, holding her elbow to stop her from running away.

She shook her head and somehow found the strength to continue being polite. "I don't want too trouble you" she lied and I could see the goosebumps on her bare arm.

Her wrist felt so fragile and brittle in my firm grip and I liked it. "No trouble at all" I grinned devilishly, enjoying how she shivered.

What was the point in fighting against it?

I was darkness.

The sooner I acknowledged that, the better.

"You're hurting me" she wringed her arm but I only grasped it tighter, knowing and not caring that it would bruise her. Weak human. "Let go of my arm" she ordered fiercly and I raised an eyebrow at her command.

"Oh there is no way I'm letting go of you now, Isabella" I murmured.

And with that, I was lost.

**A/N: This is a story that explores the dark, broken part of Damon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**"I Was Trapped"**

**A/N: Thanks a bunch for the first chapter responses. Love to know what you guys think and it's even better to know you want more. Well then, your wish is my command...enjoy...**

**Back in Mystic Falls…**

**SPOV**

"You weren't in school?" Elena's first words as she stepped into the house, closing the door behind her. Her concern was only heightened as her eyes fell onto my silent form, crouched by the fireplace while desperately clutching onto the scotch-filled glass. "Stefan?" she murmured worriedly and hesitantly stepped closer to me.

"It was my fault" I murmured hoarsely, not finding anything else to say.

She immediately raced towards me and threw her bags onto the sofa. "Stefan, what's wrong?" she asked hysterically.

"Damon…" I answered and the reminder brought the memories flooding back and I shook my head away from her.

Rather than leaving, she placed her hand onto my shoulder and rested her head against me. "He's going to be okay" she tried to assure me but the words were barely registered.

"No Elena, he's not" I shook her away and fell back onto the seat, looking up at the ceiling and wishing I was as blank as the plaster. "Not this time" I murmured, angry that all I could think about was the look on my brother's face as he screamed at me. His wild eyes gleaming with unshed tears and his body quivering as each truth left his trembling lips.

"Where is he?"

I barely registered her but somehow found the strength to reply. "He's gone" I revealed in a numb whisper. "And it's my fault" I said, finally admitting it to myself and hating how true it was. Being the ripper – the animal within me could continue to feed but would never erase everything I had done. No amount of blood could satiate me; overwhelm the blinded truth…

"You didn't do anythi-"

"I took everything away from him!" I interjected angrily. "I took his humanity, I took his family, I took the one person he ever loved…" I listed, growing more agitated by the second. "He's never going to forgive me"

Elena reached over to cup my cheek, "Hey…" she turned me to face her. "He's your brother" … "You're both going to be okay"

"Not this time Elena" I bowed my head, dropping it on my hands as I sighed, "Damon's gone"

**BPOV**

Bright sunlight broke through the hazed darkness, leaving a raging pounding in my thoughts. The anguish beating in my head led me to reach up and grab my head as the dizziness washed over me. A bitter groan left my trembling lips as I recalled the previous night.

Driving back from Phoenix…

Mum hadn't been feeling well so I offered to go and cheer her up. Phil had been more than accommodating in their new home. Also, it had been a good opportunity to see her before I became busy with finals and not wait until graduation.

I remember the lack of flights…deciding to simply drive back…

At the time the idea of driving for two hours made me content. I would save money and would get to see a few sights along the way. It would also give me time to think.

However, I seemed to have forgotten that I wasn't in a luxurious BMW but in a rusty Chevy. Only, I remembered when the battery died, giving its last groan and causing me to stop by the side of a deserted and unknown road.

I remember stepping out in a bitter cold…reaching for a cardigan…trying and failing to change the tyre…

The memories had me gasping and whipping my head up. My eyes briefly breaking as they flickered down to where my hand gripped the beige cotton sheets. Soft thick sheets tangling around my legs – beddings that I had never seen before.

A shaky breath broke through as I glanced up, suddenly being hit with last night's horrific memories. Each one confirmed with the strange unknown room. I scrambled backwards, helplessly hitting the headboard while hysterical breaths rattled through me.

My spiralling thoughts made my head reel but I managed to claw at my shoulder, searching for proof that my attacker had left. Only, I was left more perplexed as there was no evidence of how the man had wildly shred through the skin at the nape of my neck.

Nothing…

…I could feel nothing…

Had I imagined it?

My fingers smoothed over the perfectly intact skin and round to trail down my collarbone – still, I felt nothing…

Was I losing it?

"Good morning…"

At the sight of the familiar black tendrils and threatening frosty blue eyes, I gave a fearful yelp and scrambled backwards, pressing myself onto the headboard.

Still, there was no use in trying to run as he was before me in a flash. He ignored how the heavy tremors racked through my body, betraying the mask I tried to maintain. I waited for his attack but he simply studied me quietly, as if he was waiting for something.

In return, I kept our gazes locked, hoping that something would shift in his expression to help me remember.

Without the shrouding darkness, the light streamed through the window but his skin didn't sparkle. A sadistic smile stretched across his lips, gleaming his perfect white teeth with no fangs. Just simple and human. I trailed up to his eyes and frowned when finding they were a hypnotising glacial blue – not a burning scarlet.

Had I imagined the whole thing?

Edward leaving had left me less than sane.

B-but I couldn't have – It had been so vivid and so real. Even now, I could remember the sharp jagged teeth breaking through my skin, roughly thrashing while something hot and wet slid down my collarbone and dampen my t-shirt.

My thoughts were disrupted with his hand making me flinch back. The touch then brushed down my cheek and grazed down my neck as he inhaled. "Were you looking for my love bite?" he huskily whispered and I felt his callous words make my skin crawl.

With a horrified gasp, I shivered and cringed away from the devil in disguise.

It had been real…

"What's wrong?" he asked with a knowing grin.

I pulled my knees to my chest and held onto the headboard as I fought to avoid his touch. "Stay away from me" I hissed.

Fortunately, he moved back and I studied his smooth features remain in the same handsome and deceiving smile. "Well you're singing a different tune today" he mused, tilting his head to the side while quietly calculating me.

"What did you do to me?" I grew hysterical as one hand continued to claw up my side, trying to find the wound and make sense of what was happening.

As expected, he wouldn't let me go easily as he crawled over to me, hovering above me. "You wanted me to jumpstart your truck and I did" he flashed an easy smile, "Don't you remember?" he asked, seeming genuinely innocent.

"You're lying" I argued feebly, shaking my head because the memories were just too real.

He continued to give me whiplash when surprising me with a nod. "Yes" he replied with ease and I felt the bile rise to my throat as he admitted, "Yes I am" he agreed and then leaned in to breathe in my scent. "Can I just say that you are wonderfully delicious?" he moved back but his eyes lingered on my neck like he was in some kind of trance. He disregarded how I trembled as he slipped his hand to the back of my neck, applying a little pressure when tilting my head back to expose my neck. His fingers now tracing where his burning gaze left my skin flushed.

Once again, I was left dizzy and needing him to let me go so I could collapse back on the bed. Still, my weakened limbs couldn't help me as the weight continued to weigh me down. "Seeing as you fed me, I thought I'd return the favour" he murmured and his lips intentionally grazed my neck with the lowered whisper.

Just as the words were spoken, the doorbell rang and he snapped his head up, turning to glance behind him. "That must be room service" he said and slowly and gently removed his hand from me. "I took the liberty of ordering lunch for you" he announced and slowly laid me back down as he stood up, still towering over me. "Well actually it's brunch but whatever" he waved his hand and walked away, hopefully to leave me alone. However, he paused and turned to bore an intense stare onto me, making me feel like the walls were closing in and the air was leaving me. "Wait here" he demanded and I could easily read into the underlying threat.

Not that I would listen.

I waited until the second the door was closed before pushing the covers away. My eyes darted down and I exhaled in relief to find that I was still in my clothes.

At least he hadn't done anything else…

Though, I was briefly more enraged to find that my T-shirt had a large tear at the side. If it had been anything else I wouldn't have cared but it was another one mum had gotten me, from our trips around the globe. This one was from trip to winter trip to Sweden cabin and on the front, it read; **'Only if you Sweden the tea for me!'** which reminded me of how me and mum laughed at the absurdity.

Though now, this stranger had ripped it with his callous feed. I could now remember how his splayed hands fumbled, clutching the material and roughly pulling and grasping when he drained me. Now, I was angry that he had also shredded a memory.

Why was I surprised?

He was after all a vampire.

A vampire.

He was a vampire.

Not like the Cold Ones. No – he was different.

Less of the stone-cold skin and golden eyes, but more like the vampires created by the minds of Anne Rice and Bram Stoker.

Now, I could envision those sharp jagged fangs; I could see how the bulging veins emerged under his blood-red eyes. Just the image had me hyperventilating and I knew that I couldn't stay here…with the monster a few feet away.

I needed to leave – to escape.

With that thought, my eyes swept over the room, looking for possible options. Fortunately, I could still here the stranger's whispers along with an unknown man.

Pushing myself off the bed, I padded over to the bed, thankful that I hadn't tripped and that the floorboards didn't creak. My fingers then reached up, tentatively pushing the door slightly as I peeked through the gap to see him with the bellboy.

His mask in place as he laughed and joked with him and I felt sick to my stomach. The image reminded me of how I had fallen for his charming smile, his soft voice and his blue eyes.

I couldn't be here.

I backed up and steadied myself before tripping. I then whirled around and found hope at the sight of the window. My pace quickened and I pressed my face onto the cold glass, looking down to the street below, but finding nothing familiar about the lightened city.

My breaths now eradicated because I never had been one for heights.

I needed a different option – something else.

Turning back around, my eyes fell onto my handbag and hope was renews. I tried to focus on the voice and could hear the conversation coming to a close so I dropped down on my knees and rifled through it, hoping that I could find my salvation.

When unzipping it, I froze but only caught how the door in the other room closed.

Oh God – he was coming.

I quickened the search and breathed when my fingers grasped the cool metal. In an instance, I had then pulled it out, closed the bag and pushed it back where it was.

"Girlie..."

His voice had me pushing the gun under the elastic band of my jeans and tugging at my shirt to cover it. It was just in time too because he emerged again, this time carrying a silver platter. "Cinnamon pancakes. Gotta love those" he glanced back up to me with another smile that made me question his sanity.

I wrapped my arms around myself and stumbled back, playing the innocent frightened human. "Get away from me" I hissed.

"Don't be like that" he rolled his eyes and turned to place the tray down. I took that moment and played it to my favour by whipping out the gun and tried to stop trembling so I could hold it properly and play with an air of confidence.

He heard a small click and turned to me, "We'll what do we have here?" he grinned, finding amusement with what I was doing and I convinced myself it was because he underestimated me. "Little girls shouldn't play with toys like that" he wagged his finger at me but I found non words that would conjure up a reply.

"Not so innocent anymore" I threatened, my finger quivering over the trigger while secretly hating how heavy it felt in my hand.

"You're not gonna kill me with that" he mused still thinking of this as a game.

"Try me" I fired back and hitched an eyebrow.

Once I turned 18, Dad made a few adjustments when replacing the pepper spray with the Cold '45.

Maybe – hopefully, if he was different to the cold ones then his skin was penetrable. All I needed was one shot; one clear shot to distract him with the pain and give me a chance to run.

Part of me agreed with the dark haired vamp, knowing that I may not bring myself up to it. However, the other part of me was more domineering when he took a step towards me and I fired.

My eyes were squeezed shut but quickly fluttered open when I realised there was no shattering bang. All that had resounded was an empty click, leaving an even wider grin on my kidnapper's face.

When studying the gun, he had reached into his pockets and stretched out, opening his palm to reveal the rusty bullets. "Looking for these, Ms Swan" he purred. I knew that he had deliberately added the last name to let me know he had gone through my things. After looking at my passport and ID, he probably knew all there was to me.

The gun slipped from my hands, landing on the ground and the thump made me realise just how real this was. I realised that I wouldn't be waking up from this nightmare anytime soon. "Don't touch me" I shakily whispered, stumbling back onto the wall but he continued to close in on me.

"But I'm so hungry..." he taunted and I cringed further back onto the wall.

Last night's memory was relived as his lips parted, revealing the extended fangs and the warm blue was engulfed with the scarlet. "P-please…" I began to beg, sharply turning away from him. "I won't tell anyone, just please…Please, just let me go." I pleaded but my fists were now bounding against his chest.

"Sorry…" he whispered in my hair, trailing hif fingers through the tresses and then clutching several locks, yanking them back to expose my throat. "There's no way I'm letting go of you now" he stated and suddenly my pleads were hushed with his teeth piercing through my flesh again.

The pain heightened when I tried to fight against him and beat at his back. Each muscle movement was weakened to the point I could no longer hold myself up. All I could feel was his heated lips clamp over my neck as he sucked, drawing in the life from me with the malicious assault.

As I grew more lightheaded and the world slipped away, I began to slide down the wall but his body pinned me up. He let go of my hair, slipping down to grab my hands and push me further up and keep me standing.

I knew that the grasp would leave another bruise. Just another mark to remind me of the consequences of my stupidity when hanging around vampires.

There's no point fighting anymore because, I was trapped.

**A/N: Can Bella ever overcome the hatred for the vampire? Will Damon find himself? **

**Do you want more? **


End file.
